


A New Life

by elisechoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Ackerman/reader - Freeform, Levi is romantic without meaning to be, So enjoy that cuteness when it comes, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisechoi/pseuds/elisechoi
Summary: Another loud boom of thunder is what woke her from her peaceful state. Her eyes opened as she observed her surroundings. It was hard to see due to how much rain was falling now. She looked down to the river, watching it flow, until something caught her eye. There was something floating in the river! Squinting her eyes to see better, she came to the realization that that something was actually a person.Based on chapter 115.I’ll write a better summary later, but I promise this is good!!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The wonderful @attackonleviheichou on Tumblr gave me the idea for this, so enjoy this lil story based on chapter 115!

Wind was blowing, lightning and booming thunder filled the sky. She sat on the hill by her small home, surrounded by the field of flowers around her. Her knees pressed against her chest as her arms wrapped around them. She was watching the river flow rapidly down below. 'This storm is certainly a big one,' She thought to herself. 

Despite the loud booming of the thunder, and the lightning that seemed to be coming closer, she felt peaceful. The sound of the rain falling helped clear her mind of all the things that had been bothering her. Lifting her head, she looked up to the sky, closing her eyes as the rain fell onto her face.

Another loud boom of thunder is what woke her from her peaceful state. Her eyes opened as she observed her surroundings. It was hard to see due to how much rain was falling now. She looked down to the river, watching it flow, until something caught her eye. There was something floating in the river! Squinting her eyes to see better, she came to the realization that that something was actually a person.

Standing up abruptly, she immediately made her way down the hill, nearly tripping twice. Once she was closer, she saw the body lying face down in the water. "Shit," Panic began settling into her mind as she jumped into the river, attempting to get a hold of the body. But it was difficult. The current of the water was not only making it hard for her to walk, but it was also dragging away the person in front of her.

So she did the first thing that came to mind. She lunged towards the body, managing to grab onto its leg. The force of the water was doing nothing to help her pull the body towards her, but she had finally done it. Flipping the body over, she saw that it was a man. "Ah fuck," she huffed out. The man looked pale. Too pale. And there weren't any signs of breathing coming from him.

With squinted eyes she looked back up to her home behind them before looking back down to the man. "Alright, let's do this." Pulling him up onto the grass, the girl set him on his back. She placed her ear to his chest, looking for any sign of a heart beat. Nothing. "Oh dear," she sat up to look at him. "That's no good," she said as she observed the blood that covered the man.

She placed one hand on the center of his chest, putting her right hand on top of her left. Lacing her fingers together, she began to push down hard. It hadn't seemed to be working at first, so she quickened her speed. "Come on," she spoke to the unconscious man beneath her. "You can do this."

She huffed and brought her hands to his head, adjusting it into the position she needed it in. Pinching his nose shut, she placed her lips on his breathing into him twice. Going back to place her hands on his chest once more, she huffed out, "Come on, come on, come on." She pressed her lips against his again, repeating her actions.

Rain was pouring onto them, leaving both completely drenched and freezing. But she couldn't tell. All she was focused on was making the man under her breathe.

Suddenly, he began coughing up water. A lot of water. The girl laughed with happiness and relief. "Yes! Yes! That's it!" She exclaimed as she turned him onto his side. Pulling him onto her lap as she sat on her knees, she began to brush the hair out of his face. "You can do this," She whispered. "Just focus on trying to breathe."

Once it seemed like all the water he could cough up was out, she rubbed her fingers gently over his face. "Come on, lets get you fixed up."

It was difficult, but she managed to bring the man up the hill and into her home. His arm was around her as she held onto his wrist, her arm around his waist. "Over here," she whispered, "Lie down, I'll be right back, okay?" She didn't receive an answer, but she knew he could hear her. Turning, she flicked on the lamp on the bedside table before leaving to get a med kit.

All Levi heard was someone rummaging around, before the sound of footsteps approached him. "Alright, I'm back." He heard a voice say. Levi then wondered if this person was talking to him. He then began to wonder where he was, and how he had gotten there. As these thoughts went through his head, he felt something sting on his face. 

He took in a sharp breath at the sudden pain. The girl pulled her hand away slightly. "I know it hurts," He heard her say, "but we need to get you cleaned up so I can see how bad your wounds are." There was no reply from him. The only sign of pain that came from the man was his furrowed eyebrows as she cleaned his wounds.

Once she had finished cleaning him up as much as possible, she looked over his face. She cringed slightly. He was pretty beat up, covered in many deep cuts and scratches. Lifting her hand, she brushed her fingers through his hair gently. "We'll let you rest for a while. When you wake up we can wash your hair and get you into some new clothes, okay?" 

A small mumble sounded from the man. Smiling, the girl stood up and covered him with a blanket. Levi let himself drift to sleep as he listened to the girl walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His eyes widened slightly before he said his first thought aloud, "This is the best ginger tea I've ever had." His eyes moved to the girl as she sat down next to him. With a look of content on his face, he then continued his thought aloud. "You're wonderful, truly. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for everything you've done for me.""
> 
> "Lifting her teacup she took a small sip before continuing, "You're here and you're breathing. That in itself is enough of a thank you for me, Levi.""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two!! i hope it's okay, I haven't written anything in quite some time, so it might be a little rough on the edges. please let me know what you think in the comments!

Stirring from his slumber Levi squints his eyes open before taking a deep breath. He winced at the pain in his chest, his face showing obvious discomfort. It took a few moments for Levi to notice the presence beside him. When he saw the young woman asleep next to him, his eyes looked down to see his hand placed in hers. Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

His eyes then moved to the bedside table where a cup of tea sat next to a wet washcloth covered in blood. His blood, presumably. Turning his head back to face the girl, he gently squeezed her hand in an attempt to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Oh! You're awake!" She said happily. "I'm glad, I honestly thought you were never going to wake up." He studied the girl's face before attempting to speak. "Where am I?" Levi asked groggily with a quiet voice. The girl smiled at him. "Well, you're in my home, Sir. More specifically, my bedroom."

Levi looked down at their hands once more before looking back to the girl. She looked down and let out a small gasp. She squeezed his hand once before letting go and turning to grab the washcloth. Leaning down, she put it into a small bowl of water, washing it off as best as she could. When she sat back up, Levi was still staring at her.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" She asked as she began dabbing his face gently with the wet cloth. "Who are you." His voice sounded guarded as he watched her, the question seeming more like a demand to know her name. "My name is (Y/N), Sir. May I ask for yours?" 

They sat in silence for a minute or two before he spoke again. "Levi." She moved down to his neck to clean the remaining blood from his skin. "Levi?" "Yes, Levi. So cut the 'Sir' shit. That's the last thing I want to be called right now." He mumbled the last part to himself, but she still heard him. "Okay, Levi. Do you think you could tell me how you ended up like this?" She pulled her hand away from him as she asked.

"I don't remember," He said. "I don't remember anything from today." The girl looked at him with slight concern. "Levi, it's been over a week since I brought you here," She started, "You've been asleep this whole time." His eyebrows furrowed once more as he listened to her speak. "How long have you been sat beside me?" He asked. She laughed softly. "Aside from getting up for food, tea, and to use the toilet, I've been here the entire time." 

"You said it's been over a week. Have you just been wasting your time watching over me?" The girl sighed. "I wouldn't consider it a waste of my time. Keeping you alive is important, is it not?" Shaking his head Levi continued to ask questions. "How did you find me?" 

They both watched each other for a moment before she told him, "I found you face down in the river. Once I finally managed to get a hold of you, I pulled you out and began doing CPR on you. Which then led to you coughing up quite a bit of water. I somehow managed to bring you all the way up the hill and into my home and that's when I put you in my bed and started cleaning your wounds. I treated them as best as I could. And now we're here." 

"Why did you help me?" She shook her head at the raven-haired man. "Can you stop with the twenty questions? Save your energy, Levi." She set the washcloth down before grabbing his hand in hers. "You're safe here. I've treated your wounds so they won't get infected. Please, stay as long as you need to recover." Letting go, the girl then stood up. "I'll go get us some tea. Hot tea." She smiled at him softly before walking out of the room, leaving Levi to his thoughts.

Pausing for a moment, Levi took in his surroundings once more before deciding to sit up. Moving the soft comforter off of his legs, he then turned himself to stand up slowly. He winced in pain and nearly fell over, catching himself on the nightstand next to him. Noises were coming from a different room in the small home. He assumed it was probably the girl in her kitchen making tea like she said she would.

Levi walked slowly, taking his time to get to the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame, he stood there watching her. She turned around to face him before asking, "Do you always sneak up on people like that? If I hadn't heard you stumbling in the bedroom you would've given me a heart attack!" She laughed. He continued to watch her as she approached him slowly.

"May I lift your shirt for a moment?" She asked him in a gentle tone. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion causing the girl to let out a small laugh. "I need to check on your wounds," She explained. "Just to make sure they're still doing okay." Levi's face returned to its original stoic expression as he nodded his head once. The girl smiled at him before lifting his shirt. Levi watched her as she did this, looking at his very well cared for wounds, and back to the girl. 

He watched her trace her hands over his chest and stomach. Even though she was just making sure his injuries weren't doing any worse, heat still rose to his cheeks. After another moment of silence, she looked up at him. "Still looks pretty bad, but it is getting better. Just a bit longer and you'll be good to go!" Smiling brightly at the man she put his shirt back down. 

As she went to go finish making the tea, Levi grabbed her wrist. Tightening his grip he turned her around to face him again. Silence fell upon them as they stood still, looking at each other softly. While Levi's face did remain the same, his eyes held appreciation and gratefulness. A blush then rose again to his cheeks as he cleared his throat once. He kept his eyes anywhere but on her as he thanked her.

The girl's soft expression then held a brightness in it as she smiled at the raven-haired man once again. Shifting her hand slightly she held Levi's hand in her own. "It's not a problem at all, Levi." She squeezed his hand softly before letting go as the sound of the tea kettle whistled behind her. "Teatime!" She sang out cheerfully before walking back to the steaming kettle.

Levi stood in the doorway for a moment longer to watch her. He looked over to the small table sat to the left of the room, deciding it would be best for him to sit down. As he made his way to the table, so did the girl holding two teacups in her hands. She leaned over to set his teacup in front of him. "Ginger tea," she told him. "It's supposed to help with the pain." He nodded and thanked her before bringing the cup up to his lips. 

His eyes widened slightly before he said his first thought aloud, "This is the best ginger tea I've ever had." His eyes moved to the girl as she sat down next to him. With a look of content on his face, he then continued his thought aloud. "You're wonderful, truly. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear the girl set down her cup. "The only thing I want is for you to get better. I don't know what happened to you out there, or how you ended up in that situation in the first place. But I do know that you are extremely lucky to be sitting here right now." She then gestured to his eye. "You almost got blinded in one eye, and it seems like a lot of debris cut you up pretty bad." 

Lifting her teacup she took a small sip before continuing, "You're here and you're breathing. That in itself is enough of a thank you for me, Levi." For the next thirty minutes, a silence sat between them. That is until Levi spoke again. "(Y/N)," He looked at her, watching as she wiped down the counters with a wet rag. She hummed as she looked over her shoulder at him. 

Running a hand through his hair he stood up, limping slightly as he went to put his dishes in her sink. "Mind pointing me in the direction of the shower?" He gave her a brief smile as he pointed to his hair. "My hair is fucking disgusting, and I would like to get out of these clothes as soon as possible." Smiling back, she nodded as she put down the rag.

She pointed to a door in the bedroom as she walked towards it. "Right in here," She held the door open for the raven-haired man. Noticing the way he limped as he walked in, she then asked, "Do you need any help getting in?" The question brought a blush to their faces as she waited for him to answer. 

She began to ramble as she waved her hands in front of her. "Ah, I just mean- not in an inappropriate way, I just- I noticed how you were walking and I thought that maybe you would-" Levi cleared his throat before looking back at her. "(Y/N). I'll be fine. Thank you for the concern, though." Nodding, she turned around. "Right! Well, let me go get you those clothes then!"

Going to a different room, she began to rummage through a closet. "Where is it? I know it's in here somewhere..." Eyeing the clothes, she searched for the black button-down shirt her brother had left from his last visit. "It was too small for him, but it looked just like the right size for Levi." She mumbled to herself. Finally spotting the shirt she let out a small, "Yes!" She laughed to herself, "I found it!"

"Ah right, now pants." She turned around and walked to the dresser across the room. With the shirt and pants in her hands, (Y/N) made her way out of the room. Pausing to look at the photo on the bedside table. The (H/C) girl held the photo before sighing. "I miss you, brother." 

Oblivious to the sound of the water turning off in the other room, she continued to talk. "Life hasn't been as easy since you left. I'm still struggling to get by but at least I still am right? Money is just a bit hard to come by right now." She set the clothes on the bed as she sat down with the photo in her hand and her back to the door. "I met this guy," She laughed, "It's not what you think though. I found him down by the river. He was very injured, so I brought him up to the house."

Unbeknownst to (Y/N), Levi stood in the doorway behind her, listening to her speak. He only felt slightly bad, knowing that this was most likely a private conversation for her. Or at least she thought it was. "I know I would get an earful from you if you were still here. Bringing a stranger into my home, a man none the less." The girl smiled softly, "But don't worry, he seems very nice. Although he hasn't talked much...He hasn't been disrespectful at all. His name is Levi! I do enjoy his company. I'm hoping he gets better soon. I'm sure he has people that are worried about him."

She sighed as she set the picture back onto the bedside table. "Anyway, I have to go give him these clothes. I'll talk to you again soon." Standing up she picked up the clothes and turned to leave the room. She closed the door behind her before going to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Hey, Levi? I brought you some clo-" A burning heat rushed to her face as Levi opened the door, with nothing but a towel hanging low on his waist. Fumbling over her words, she shoved the clothes into his chest before turning around abruptly. Rushing out of the room she spoke loudly, "S-Sorry! I'll just be in the living room waiting for you!"

Levi chuckled to himself while shaking his head. He smiled as he watched her rush away into the other room. "What a strange woman you are."


End file.
